Syaoran meet Sakura!
by icanrawr
Summary: Syaoran was a boy with no feelings in his life. Soon, he re awakens to find himself in the magical world of the Clow Cards. Trouble is awakening, and Syaoran still has no sense of what he was before. How will he get his past back? S&S, no lemonyaoiweirdne
1. Syaoron's School

muwahahaaha... first fanfic! constructive criticism only!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Syaoran, sakura, or any ccs character -- thanks for reminding me !!

* * *

"Dad... what highschool am I going to go to this time?" a boy with chestnut brown hair asked dully, dropping down on a couch. School was starting in a _mere twenty days_ and just the thought of school was eating and killing away at him. 

"Go phone your mother... I'm sure she has some school for you." And with that, his father left.

Walking to his phone, Syaoran spoke to it.

"Computer, dial mother," he commanded. The computer made several beeps and then showed a sharply dressed lady in a suit on the video screen.

"Oh, why hello dear... please make this quick, I have a meeting with the president of Japan in a few minutes," she rushed.

"Right... well I just need to know what highschool I will be going to, or you know, I don't exactly have to go" Syaoran chuckled.

Then, Syaoran's father came in. He peered at the video screen, and said," Oh hey there... how's buisness?"

"Just fine, anyway, Syaoran's highschool will be tchhhs-bsshc-cshhhh," she replied.

Syaoran looked gleeful... the connection was losing up! Meaning no school! He laughed in his head and prayed for the screen to die. Then, as if God was listening, it did.

"Uhhh... yes I think she said **TBH**... I will get on the phone with them," Syaoran's dad said hesitantly.

Syaoron slumped back to his room. Highschool... what a waste...

**20 days later...**

Syaoran woke up that morning with thoughts of **DREAD**... pure dread... First day of school... Whee... what a joyride. He didn't think much of school, and even when he did, it was about some person he would like to hurt. Such as his last... let's say 20 victims or so?

He got up, and ordered his personal chef to make him a mango smoothie. What he wanted, was done. His mother was a big time corporate owner, bringing in millions a year, while his father was a no-good-foot-kisser. At least life was easy...

After an hour or so, he arrived at the school.

When Syaoran got out of the car, his driver, Wei, looked confused.

"Are we at the right school?," Wei asked hesitantly.

Syaoran gazed at the school. It was... was **bleak**... broken windows, and a bunch of guys and girls scattered in clumps, smoking. The paint on the walls were peeling, and there was graffiti all over.

"_Is this some kind of test? Well, this school looks fine for me!_," Syaoran thought gleefully.

Syaoran walking inside the broken down halls, getting stares from all around. It wasn't his fault, his mom was well known, and perhaps his gang recognition was known also. Then, one kid with glasses confronted him.

"Who are YOU... what are you doing here, acting like you own the place?" he demanded.

"You looking for a fight?," Syaoran grinned, getting into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, rich-boy!" he yelled.

Almost immedietly, a 17 year old girl with long, black tresses, purple eyes that swirled, and radiating such beauty, that Syaoran stopped to stare.

"Eriol, stop it, we got more important things to do," she said testily, grabbing his arm and slowly dragging him away from the slightly provoked new guy.

"TOMOYO!!!! But-but," Eriol stuttered.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you all later," Syaoran called out.

While Tomoyo dragged Eriol away, Syaoran could hear him complaining to her. Looked like **she** was the boss.

"_Dang, just when I was gonna fight a pretty weird guy, that ... that girl TOMOYO... made him LEAVE!," he yelled in his mind._

Still... he just couldn't get his mind off Tomoyo... her...and her eyes that swirled.

He started to lazily walk down the crowded hallways of the school and took in his new surroundings. Kids here, lockers there, bathrooms there, a teacher hung up on a coat rack here...

"This school has more class then I thought," Sayaron said, not noticing that he had said it outloud.

"Whatta ya think, newbie? Any school with **_ME_** in it has class," Sayaron swung around, finding himself face-to-face with an old friend of his!

"JACOB?!" Syaoran was amazed. The last time he had seen Jacob, was when they dealed some crack to a buyer!

"Nice to see you again, man," Jacob grinned

"Not **_so_** nice to see you," Syaoran grumbled.

Then, Syaoran punched him, kicked him, till he was on the floor.

"WTF WAS WITH DITCHING ME WITH THE COPS, YOU BASTARD!!" Syaoran yelled at him for all was worth. Several people stopped and stared, but with one glare from Syaoran, they fleed.

Jacob sputtered and coughed, trying to get up.

"H-h-hey man... did you expect me to stay...and face the cops?," Jacob asked weakly.

"NO... but I also didn't expect you to rattle me to the cops... god, WTF is WRONG with you?!" Syaoran was pissed off. "It took me 2 months to get out of jail! EVEN with my mom's reputation! What is WRONG with you?!" Syaoran was in a killing mode...

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Syaoran looked behind him and looking straight at him was...

* * *

muwahahaha.. sorry big cliffhanger xD anywho.. will update =] 


	2. Class

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS! I do own a couple of debts and loans though =]

* * *

From the LAST chapter...

* * *

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" 

Syaoran looked behind him and looking straight at him was...

* * *

Staring straight at him was the most beautiful, gentle looking girl he had ever seen. Her hair was the color of a cross between hazel and honey; she wore a mini-skirt, decorated with beads dangling off the pockets, and a black halter-top. But what Syaoran noticed most about her was her eyes... the color of the most beautiful jade, sparkling with tease. (Author: Yes, eyes mean a lot to him... do not ask why =]) 

"Uh... what?" Syaoran was spellbound. Who was this girl? He was at loss of words.

"You **_must_** be new! I'm Sakura! Who are you?" Sakura prodded him.

"Uhh... I'm Syaoran..."

The bell rung. Kids walked in all directions to get to their class... soon Syaoran was separated from the girl named Sakura.

Syaoran looked at his paper... Room A9, right down the hall on his map.

Walking into the classroom, he could tell that he would not be doing much learning here. Tables were tagged with names and slogans, the classroom walls looked like they survived a gunfire war, and his 'classmates' looked like drug addicts! Moreover, those hot purple and green-eyed girls were not in his class.

Taking another look, Syaoran saw the kid, Eriol.

"_This will be mega fun,"_ Syaoran thought evily, as he sat down in a random seat.

"You're **_sitting_** in _my_ seat." Syaoran heard a loud booming voice above him.

Syaoran glanced up an inch. **_WOW_**... standing there was a 6-foot-6 tall person. **_WOW..._**

Syaoran put his hands on the desk, pretending to search for something.

"I don't exactly see your name on it... but I DO see mine," Syaoran said with a fake smile.

The bully put his face close to the desk. Either he was blind, or he was stupid. On the other hand, he was probably both. (Author: HAHA... I belive he is both. ;])

"Where? I can't find it," The bully stayed searching for the 'name'.

"It's right HERE!" Syaoran slammed his fist on the bully's skull, smashing the bully onto the desk. Soon, the table had a pool of blood.

Students ran up, crowding around Syaoran.

"He's not dead... unluckily for you... he's just passed out," Syaoran muttered to a wide-eyed, confused looking girl.

After dragging out the bully onto the stairs, and the desk into an empty classroom, several students pilled up their courage and spoke with Syaoran.

"MAN! You just **_knocked_** out Nethanial! I mean, **_no one_** can do that! But you... you just tricked him man! Tricked him!," A blond boy exclaimed wildly.

After thanking the boy, Syaoran heard claps for behind him. He swirled around. There was Eriol. Walking on both other sides of him were other boys, probably his backup guys.

"Well done... you knocked out Nethanial. Not something all newbies can do. How about joining my... **_group?_**" Eriol asked slyly.

"What kind of _group,_" Syaoran mocked, "are we talking about... and is there... **_cash_** involved in this?"

"After class, meet me by the tin storage... just behind the hoops," Eriol grinned, right before the teacher came in.

* * *

whee! A bit of a short chappy, but the next one will be fantastic ;] 


	3. The Moment

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS... do not sue me I don't have any money --

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Ssilverfoxx, Meredieth, Elaine, and Becca! woot woot =]

From the last chapter:

"After class, meet me by the tin storage... just behind the hoops," Eriol grinned, right before the teacher came in.

Class... well, class was... interesting... all the teacher did was give them a few papers, acknowledge that Syaoron was new, and leave.

"_Just like I thought... I'm not here to learn," _Syaoron thought happily.

After 45 minutes of sheer bordem, Syaoron walked out of the half broken-down doors, to try to find just where at this tin storage was. Ah yes... there it was!

Syaoron was ten feet away from it when Nethanial stomped in front of him. He had a big splotch of blood on his left cheek. Plus the blood splotch looked like the shape of a handprint, making it look like someone slapped him. (Author: hehehe XD)

"YOU... JOIN MY GANG," Nethanial commanded.

Syaoron lifted an eyebrow. Did he think that just like **_that_** he would join? Heh, not in his lifetime.

"I don't know... first I want to know if you'll be a good leader. Run from there, to there," Syaoron pointed from the fence to the end of the wall. About 1/10th of a mile.

"Okay," Nethanial agreed. He walked to the starting point.

Syaoron really wanted to grin, big and wide, but you know how it goes. Gang members **_do not_** grin.

Nethanial ran like a hunk of wood. He really needed a diet. Running past Syaoron, he tripped him by sticking his foot out, grabbing hold of Nethanial's arm and hurling him as far as possible.

WOW... it was a 10/10 fall. Nethanial fell on his face, flipped onto his back, and was hit in the face with a heavy looking basketball. (Author: He was in front of the hoops remember)

Syaoron chuckled. Idiot...

Standing out side of the 'clubhouse' was one of Eriol's bodyguards.

"Errr... I'm supposed to be here... so?" Syaoron raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to look like an idiot!

The boy opened the door and rolled his eyes at Syaoron.

Syaoron stepped inside the shack. He was blinded for a few seconds because surprisingly, it was major bright inside the shack.

There was Eriol; he was sitting behind his desk with Tomoyo on his lap.

"Syaoron! Ahhh yes... well. You made quite an impression in class back there! How about joining the QOMS's?" Eriol lifted an eyebrow.

"Ohohohohoho!!!!! It stands for **Q**uirky **O**ld **M**en **S**tudents," Tomoyo gave that cute bell-ringing laugh.

"NO! I mean... it stands for the **Q**uick **O**n **M**ale **S**tudents. How about joining? The money? What ever you find, you get," Eriol stood up and paced.

Of course, Eriol paced behind his desk. Tomoyo knew that the desk was his fortress. The one place no one ever dared enter. The QOMS's were the biggest clan/gang leaders out there.

Syaoron leaned in, putting on hand on the desk, staring Eriol in the eyes.

"The QOMS is a gang, huh?" Syaoron asked in that cold, icy voice of his.

"Not exactly... the QOMS is, yes a gang, but also we are a fighting gang. We are against another. The gang called CMS. **C**ondor** M**inute **S**word. With your sly skills, reflexes, and more, you can amount to the gang. In addition, obtain a healthy profit. You in?" Eriol took a breath. He needed Syaoron's help in the next fight they would have.

"I'm in," Syaoron grinned. Time for some real fun...

"Did Eriol give you a job yet," Tomoyo asked Syaoron from behind.

Syaoron swung around. Ah, yes... the purple-swirled-eyed girl.

"Just told me to meet him at the tin shack on Monday... three days from now," Syaoron frowned slightly. Eriol didn't sound like a real leader, more like someone using him, but he wasn't about to tell that to Tomoyo... he could tell that she liked Eriol.

Besides, he would be ready at any given moment.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Like, OMG! He is soooo handsome!"

"AND he's sooo good at everything!"

"Did you see what he made in woodshop?"

Syaoron rolled his eyes. Like any of them had ever talked to him.

The bunch of girls all 'liked' him. (Of course, they were mostly after his money...)

"Guess who!" A cheery voice piped behind him.

Syaoron swirled around. The girl named Sakura.

"Hey... Sakura right?" Syaoron grinned.

Sakura was wearing jeans and a shirt with floaty sleeves. In her hair was a green ribbon, tied up into a headband.

"Exactly! Anyway... sorrryyyy about our such brief meeting yesterday," Sakura gave Syaoron one of her 'cute' smiles, while sipping a drink.

"What drink is that," Syaoron asked.

"Mango-Melon," Sakura grinned.

"AH!" Some one bumped into Sakura, causing her to fall! Trying to regain balance, Sakura tripped over herself, AND Syaoron!

Syaoron clumsly tried to catch her, but ended up falling backwards with Sakura's drink all over him.

Syaoron got up, and picked up a blushing Sakura.

Sakura lifted her head and Syaoron pretty much stared at her.

The happy atmosphere was broken by a haughty and gruff voice.

"What are ya **_doing_** Sakuraaa?"

Anywhooo... will update quikk... plz review!


	4. The war!

Some of yooh ppl had questions.. so I'll answer some =]

1: Sakura ish involved with gangs why? Yooh'll see in this chapter.

2: Sakura isn't very goodie goodie. She just wants adventure!

3: They are about 17 yrs old.

* * *

From the last chapter...

Sakura lifted her head and Syaoron pretty much stared at her.

The happy atmosphere was broken by a haughty and gruff voice.

"What are ya **_doing_** Sakuraaa?"

* * *

PS: there will be a uhm.. slightly bloody fight in this storrie... I'll let u kno when its there in case any of yooh cant read that junk...

"I **_said_**, What are you doing here... you know the boss don't want you hanging around... others," he glanced at Syaoron with a haughty feeling.

"Uhh... yeah I'll be there, Touya," Sakura nodded to him. Then he left, walking in the direction of the dumpsters.

"Hehehe... sorry well you see. I'm part of a group called the CMS's. That, was my way whack brother. He is co-head of CMS. All that I do there is... hey you look like you've seen a ghost... are you alright? Oh theres the bell, see yah," Sakura chirped, running off.

"Sorry... but yes she's our rival... but you can't back out of the gang now. Or you'll be... gone," Eriol stated behind Syaoron.

"I'll be needing you for the big battle," Eriol sighed. "I don't know if your Sakura will be there..." Eriol finished

Syaoron put on that popular stony face of his. His eyes were a mixture of emotions. First worried, then disapointed, then finally hopeless.

"We battle on Monday right?"

_**MONDAY...**_

From what Tomoyo had told Syaoron, the QOMS's were the largest gang. According to her, he was **_lucky_** for getting in on his first day of school. Plus, if Syaoron didn't do the gang things for Eriol, he would have the WHOLE school messed up on him. He would die...

That's why he was lacing up his green chinese fighting uniform Eriol had given him. Time to face the CMS's... and battle.

Syaoron checked himself in the mirror and saw a bulge in a extremely long scabberd. He reached in and felt an ooze of liquid flow on his hand. He pulled out a sharp object. A KNIFE! Syaoron had slashed himself by reaching for it. He felt like an idiot.

But... a knife. Was he supposed to fight with this little blunt thing? The knife was zigzaged just in case you missed. And it had a cresent moon on the handle.

Syaoron walked into where he knew Eriol was staying.

Syaoron knocked on the door.

"Come in," Eriol yelled

Syaoron stepped inside. The floor was plastered with old books with chinese writing. He took a glance at one of them and read the words 'Clow' and 'Cereberus'. He reached for the book, when suddenly Eriol snapped.

"DON'T touch the book," Eriol gave Syaoron one of the icy glares that could send teachers packing from school.

But Syaoron stayed cool. He shrugged and said, "Whatever. Anyway, this little knife won't do **_anything_**. Is it cool with you if I use my sword," Syaoron asked lightly.

"Use whatever you want. Just no guns, axes, or hammers. Against gang rules," Eriol explained.

Eriol crept under a hoard of bushes. They couldn't be seen by the CMS's first. It would be disgrace...

"UMGH!"

Eriol widened his eyes in fright. TOMOYO!

"What are you doing here!!" Eriol hissed.

"I couldn't not tape this! It's a fight! Besides... if you made your ending night here, then what would I have as a token," Tomoyo gave that dramatic and wish-like sigh combined with the starry eyes.

Eriol rolled his eyes and sighed. She could really get hurt. This wasn't one of the one versus one battles like usual. This was a mob battle.

Eriol pointed to Syaoron and then to Tomoyo. That ment that Syaoron had to protect Tomoyo with his life.

Syaoron widened his eyes with surprise when he saw Tomoyo. When she fell, he could tell that the CMS's had heard. He had instant reflexes, mostly from running away from home once in a while when he got sick of it all. Then he saw Eriol motioning to him to **_protect_** Tomoyo. This was one bad nightmare...

Syaoron un-sheathed his knife, and walked closer to Tomoyo, still thinking in his mind.

_I can't talk or even look at Sakura feeling as carefree as I used to. Now she's supposed to be my enemy..._

Touya took a look at his enemies. HEY! It was the BRAT who was talking to Sakura!

Touya swung his sword out, and motioned for his group to lead the first attack.

BLOOD SCENES

But Eriol saw them first! He thrust his sword at a boy in front of him, spreading the red spray across thoose behind him.

Syaoron used his sword to cut three of the CMS's at once. Tomoyo videotaped EVERYTHING.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!! Go Syaoron!!! Go Eriol!!! Let's have a competition! Who can kill the most?" Tomoyo laughed gleefully. What great footage!

END BLOOD SCENE

Syaoron grinned at Eriol. He couldn't resist a competion.

Syaoron fought with renewed fury, aiming for a boy with a very serious look.

"NO!" Sakura burst out of nowhere, holding out a sword to block Syaoron's.

Syaoron jumped back. Sakura!

Eriol watched him closely. _He better not love that girl._

Syaoron faced the worst moment of his life. What was he supposed to do? Kill the one girl he liked, or get killed himself?

Sakura widened her eyes. _What have I gotten myself into!

* * *

_

AGH... sorry short chappy and not exactly yer good quality. Plz review, and tell me what should Syaoron do in the nxt chapter! Ps... I will be updating about once a week now that my school starts tomorrow. Good day =]


	5. runaway!

Syaoron faced the worst moment of his life. What was he supposed to do? Kill the one girl he liked, or get killed himself?

Sakura widened her eyes. _What have I gotten myself into!_

Sakura stared at Syaoron.

* * *

"It... It's you... Syaoron! How could you..." Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sakura..." Syaoron started.

He grabbed Sakura, and ran into the distant and remote woods.

"Sakura... lets run! Quit the gang! Go to another school! We can be **_together_**!"

Sakura gave Syaoron a hesitant smile. Didn't he know the rules?

"They'll hunt us _down_. You can't quit a gang. Its like throwing your life away. Don't you _get_ it?! we can't, we won't, we will never, and it's not our faults," Sakura said softly. She didn't want it to be true, but either way, they were on opposing gangs. Nothing would change that.

As if reading Sakura's mind, Syaoron's eyes gave a tinge of sparkle.

"There is something we can do. Make the leaders friends. Make them do something, so each other will owe something. Friendship," Syaoron said meekly. He wasn't a uh... 'friendship' kind of guy. More like destruct the 'friendship' kind. But that couldn't be helped.

"Like that will ever work. Do you expect two gang members to save each others lives or something, then they'll magically become friends? These... people don't do that! Its an unwritten rule," Sakura started to sob.

Syaoron furrowed his eyebrows. _I know I can make this happen. I have to._

_

* * *

_

_like woah_. thats the shortest chappy ever. sorry.. school work is brimming, but i cant resist not writing!! - plz keep the reviews coming.. it motivates meeh hehehe..


	6. I've been in a what?

"Do you expect two gang members to save each others lives or something, then they'll magically become friends? These... people don't do that! Its an unwritten rule," Sakura started to sob.

Syaoron furrowed his eyebrows. _I know I can make this happen. I have to._

Sakura fumed and thought about how long she'd known him. It'd actually been a few months, but it felt like seconds.

"You look ADORABLE when your thinking like that," squeeled a cheery voice from the window.

"GAH!" Sakura fell off the bed with a sweatdrop. Tomoyo just turned up everywhere! Even through a window... oo

"Well now, whats the problem? Is it **_Syaoron?_** I can tell you really like him," Tomoyo teased lightly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits. _Syaoron... I really want to belive you. But... _

" Why can't you just trust someone other than Touya! Syaoron probably didn't know you were ... well part of them," Tomoyo said gradually.

Sakura jumped.

"Speaking of Touya! I was supposed to meet him and Yukito at the icecream place! OH NO!" Sakura scrambled around to find some suitable clothes to wear.

"I bet he's pretty mad at me!"

"WHERE IT THAT KAIJOU!!!!" an angry voice filled the air.

Sakura ran up to her brother, just 17 minutes late with Tomoyo.

"And just _why_ are you twenty minutes late?" Touya gave Sakura that grouchy older brother look. "WAIII... don't give me that look!!!" Sakura ran up to Touya and started playfully hitting him.

"Hahaha... sister syndrome and brother syndrome. What a day!" Yukito calmly smiled at the squabbling siblings.

"Yukito!" Sakura run up to tell him how her school had been. For as long as she could remember, Yukito had always been there to listen to her, and had gotten

her and Touya out of a few scratches.

"HIIIII TOUYAAAAA!!!!" A shrieking voice yelled behind him as he jumped in the sky.

"TOMOYO... what was THAT for!" Touya had landed in Yukito's arms and was carefully getting down.

"It was great footage," Tomoyo giggled while clutching a neon pink video camera.

"Hey... isn't that the brat?!" Touya angrily snarled, pointing at Syaoron across the street.

"I'm going to GET him!" Touya marched off the seat he was sitting on.

"NO!" Sakura ran ahead of Touya, nearing the street, closer to Syaoron.

Syaoron frowned. It was him again. Touya. The henchman.

"Sakura..." Syaoron's eyes looked weary and dead.

Suddenly, men masked in black, outfitted in red, and holding swords looking sharp enough to cut rock materialized into the street!

An ambush! Yukito got into his profesional master tai-kwon-doe stance he'd been practicing, while Touya flashed out a knife hidden under his shoe.

Sakura felt a chill. This battle would not end in any peaceful way.

_This is what you get for being in a gang. Sakura... im sorry if this does not end well._ Touya had never wanted her in the gang.

FLASHBACK

"Touya-kun... where are you going???" Sakura's chubby face of 8 poked her head into Touya's room, where he was lacing up his red fighting jacket.

"I'm just going to Yukito's place... just stay here." Even then, Touya's face projected a stony carving of a face.

"I **_know_** where your going Touya-kun... Tomoyo showed me," Sakura's innocence was pierced then.

"I want to go with you! You have to let me..."

END FLASHBACK

_Why did I even agree to her... _

He pierced the heart of an ambusher with spiky hair.

_It will be all my fault._

He took a peek at Sakura, she was fending off fine with that brat.

_Why..._

Touya inched his way closer to Sakura.

_I've got to protect her..._

Not paying attention, he left an opening. The masked ones struck out their swords.

"TOUYAAAA!!!" Sakura ran up to him and saw her life before her. What could have been happiness ended as tremor and fear.

"Sakura!" Syaoron shot up from where he was. He felt fuzzy... and why was he in a hospital bed?

Just then, the door quietly opened. Sakura walked in with her head down.

"Sakura? What am I doing here? Are you okay?"

Sakura lifted her eyes, disbeliving.

"Syaoron! You're awake! after ALL this TIME!"

"What are you talking about..." he could feel his head swirling.

"Don't... you know? You've been in a coma for a year already..."


	7. stats

okay. this is just a reminding thing hehe... for one

1: the non-magical episode of sakura is over

2: if you dont like the magical ways of sakura/syaoron/eriol/co then stop reading and pretend this is... the end =] plz review and tell meh how u like the story. i do need some imput, but will clarify things for the next chappy.

3: the nxt chappy will be mega long, so just be patient. you can induldge yerself a bit later =]

4: later days ! =]


	8. trying to bring back his memory

there'll be a "MINOR" MINOR MINOR!! minor prod to uhm sakura/syaoron relationshipbut its just part of the storie. nothin visual xD

* * *

"Sakura!" Syaoron shot up from where he was. He felt fuzzy... 

( The main point u need to remember is that, All that the story was, was what Syaoron was thinking in his mind. He happened to be in a coma, and you'll see why later in this chappy -)

"You've been in a coma, Syaoron..."

* * *

_A coma? Did he blackout when Sakura di-, no, _almost _died? Was it possible? Was that why his body felt so... vulnerable?_

"How did you survive?" Syaoron was still puzzled. He had witnessed it... the sword... plunging... it was to terrible to think of!

"From you," Sakura said quietly.

"Don't you remember? The Ghost of Clow, Cereberus, Yue, do you remember any of them?!" Sakura was starting to worry. He sounded mindless!

"But... but the masked ambushers! And Eriol," Syaoron was really confused.

"Uh... ambushers?" Sakura stood up and opened the door to let Eriol in. She could feel his presence.

"Ah Syaoron... I knew you were up. Time has flown since then." Eriol was speaking as grand as he had been in Syaoron's thoughts.

"Eriol! Tell Sakura about the QOMS! And CMS! You know, and Tomoyo too!"

Eriol lifted his eyebrow. He was acting weirder than usual!

"I'm gonna check into his mind," Eriol said uncertaintly. What on earth was he talking about? QOMS? CMS?

He flipped out a card and a key with a strange symbol on top.

"The Key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Eriol, command you under the contract! Release!" Eriol shouted, but not loud enough for the whole hospital to hear.

The key became a long black staff. Eriol lightly touched the card now suspended in midair, which Syaoron could now read, The Reader.

Suddenly Syaoron could see his very own 'life' flashing in different scenes randomly. It was like watching him... in another perspective. Yup, there was him that time when he had chicken pox... the time when he wanted to become a ninja and hurt a bully for the first time, and when he had first seen Sakura...

"JUST WHAT WAS THAT?!" Was this some sort of trick?

(Sakura had been reading Eriol's mind, meaning she could also see this.)

"Just what was that?" Sakura was about to go into hysteria. Did he remember when... well... _then?_

"Well, witnessing from it all... I would say, well it is probably a different life." Eriol was always so blunt!

"Well, what kind of life," Sakura asked impatiantly. The only card she really needed and didn't have was a Patience Card. Eriol only replied to what was asked, and it was infuriating!

Eriol gave a sigh. Innocent little Sakura.

"I mean like, the life we would live. Without any more Clow Cards, and well... darkness. Evil..." Eriol absentmindedly twirled his staff with perfect balance that took Sakura years to achieve.

_Talk about blunt_, Sakura scoffed.

"How did the world become dark?" Sakura was nearing the end of her patience again.

"Well, it was either you and Syaoron failed or something. Or if Syaoron failed to save you," Eriol acted as if this was some casual matter that happened every day!

"WHAT?!" Sakura jumped up.

"So, Syaoron was holding the fate of the world by saving me?" And she had wished she was Syaoron instead of her!

"You guys are all talking about this Clow things, and... me saving you? What are you TALKING about!" Syaoron had always had worse patience than them all.

"I don't even know why I was in a coma, that... that magic trick, or what Eriol is doing away from QOMS!" He had never been this frantic!

"Hoeeeeee???? Magic?! You were ALWAYS the one saying this is not magic, this is protection and defending!" Sakura comically held up a finger, quoting a phrase that Syaoron had once said. (Author: actually, I made that up, but ehehe...)

"When did I say that? Anyway, what do you mean that's not my life!" Syaoron asked grumpily. If that wasn't his life, then what was?

"I guess he lost his memory too." Eriol smiled. Maybe his martial arts were also no more, and he could defeat him!

"Gee what gave you that idea," Sakura asked sarcastically, sweatdropping.

"Just the fact he can't remember what his life is. Let me clue him in," Eriol smiled. He stood up and put his staff away.

_That guy has one freaky smile... its like he sees into you!_

"Hmm... I hope this doesn't come as a shock to you, but, your selfish, a Li Chosen One, you've been collecting Clow Cards with Sakura all your life, and _gave_ your life to save Sakura. I think that's enough to wake him up," Eriol said pleasently.

"Uhh huh... and so I'm in a coma for this?" Syaoron didn't really belive anything yet.

"Ohhh!! And you have a CHILD! Sakura and your's daughter!!!" Eriol jumped up enthusiasticlly, unlike his regular self.

"WHAT?!!" Syaoron jumped off the bed in a fright. Did he actually uhm... well...?!?!?


	9. Is there a way?

**wooh.. srry, not as long as i MENT it too be, but u ppl were getting impatient xD.. so here yeh go!**

**cherry.kinomoto, thx for always commenting xP**

**

* * *

CLANG!!**

"Is something wrong Touya?" Yukito emerged from behind Touya, who had just dropped a large platter during their afterschool work shift.

"IT'S THAT BRAT! I can, you know, sense him," Touya looked perfectly evil, while Yukito just smiled.

"Why do you always have something against him? It was really you picking that fight on him..." Yukito's mind remembered on how Touya had just lifted Syaoron right off the ground 6 years ago, and when Touya had practically dragged he, Yukito, to every place Sakura went afterschool to get a job.

"It was for her own good," Touya muttered.

"Was it for YOUR own good, when the cyber geeks made a game with you, _starring_ you, Touya Kinomoto, as the geek who would get a job at every place? That, was so... strange," Yukito looked for the right words.

"That brat is supposed to be an a coma! And I was getting used to him not being around..." Touya gave a brother-like sigh.

* * *

**CRASH!**

"I KNEW IT! HE IS AWAKE!" Kero-chan flew out of Tomoyo's pocket in a frenzy, beating his little cute wings at a mile a second. 

"What perfect shootage!" Tomoyo laughed with glee, then noticed Eriol had a large bump on his head, from lying about a 'child'.

"What's that _thing_," Syaoron asked looking like o.O. He lifted Kero by the tail, dangling him like a little boy does with a cat.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING?!" Kero wiggled and suddenly transformed to his true form; a humongous wolf/dog like animal!

"GAH!!! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Syaoron jumped back behind the bed, in a way to get away from Kero.

"Has he got a screw conked in his head?" Kero rolled his eyes, looking hilarious with a large, superior-looking animal like him.

Syaoron peeked up from behind the bed, waving his hand above Kero.

"So where are your strings?"

"STRINGS?" Kero transformed back and flew sideways, climbing up to Sakura.

"He lost his memory Kero... he only remembers the "EVIL" time... as Eriol says..." Sakura sighed again... this was a nightmare!

"Eriol? GAH!" Kero flew in a frenzy.

"CLOW!! Ahahahah! I didn't know you were here," Kero grinned, then muttered, "He pops up everywhere..."

"Anyway, can you do anything about it?" Tomoyo looked concerned. Some people would think it would be about her best star losing his memory, but it wasn't. Actually, it made her whole plot better! _Syaron... unable to remember his dearest love..._ it was great! But, he lost his MEMORY!

"There is one way... but it will be difficult..." Eriol paused and glanced at the rest of them


	10. shortest chapter, but the way of the mem...

srry, i've been LAZY... i;ll remember to update, if yooh all will remember to review - it ish a win win situation! right ? xP anyway, review review

* * *

"There is one way... but it will be difficult..." Eriol paused and glanced at the rest of them.

* * *

"What's the way?" Sakura was just about to lose patience... and that wouldn't be pretty...

"Spill man, you've stalled long enough!" Syaron jumped out of bed, ready to slap Eriol.

Eriol glanced at Syaron, then looked at him as if he were a little fourth grader.

"Do you REALLY think you can battle the Clow Master?" Eriol laughed out loud, very unlike his true, confidential self.

Syaron glared at him with a look that could kill. He raised his arms and said,

"Yes, I can... so bring it on '_clow master_'..."

"Quit the foolishness!!! Eriol what is the way! We could be wasting time!" Sakura yelled angrily. Her patience was out.

Eriol slumped back into the chair, Tomoyo a little disapointed on the early end to the fight. _There is always next time_, Tomoyo thought with a sigh.

"Welll, as I was saying before the animal tried to attack," Eriol started, interrupted by Kero laughing hystrically, " there is a man by the name of The Memorier (A/N: i know the name is so pathetic sob sorry) he has the power to see the mind... but his whereabouts are just unknown..." Eriol finished his 'wise reasoning' saying that they should just try his memory themselves.

"Well, then while we find where he is, we'll try to get Syaron to remember!" Everyone jumped. They'd forgotten Tomoyo was there! She had been silently videotaping... a hobby everyone knew of. 

"Yeah, and now that the Clow Cards are gone and captured, we have time to do this!" Kero just couldn't wait to 'bring back his memory'. Oh what sorts of torture was up for Syaron...

* * *

anyway, yah short chappy cry i need a better storie line.. mite make a new storie later on.. anyway... REVIEW !!! review review! 


	11. Part 1 of Syaoran's school day

Anywayy... sorry to keep you waiting... writer's block D anyway.. whats butterfly effect?

* * *

"Do I really have to go to school? I mean, I do not remember anything! I'm the poor boy who has no memory! And you want me to go to _school_????" Syaoran had pleaded, begged, and shouted with the impossible Sakura, who was forcing him to come to school the next Monday.

"It's part of your schooling!"

"But do you understand I was a 17 year old high school student? Not a little twerpy 15 year old!" Syaoran was a little upset on that. He had trashed 15 year olds in his former life, and as a 15 year old, it was not good.

"But you went to a dark school! This is Seijuu High, one of the top rated schools! Or at least, I think..." Sakura looked to the sky, trying to remember a few things.

"I_ think_..." Syaoran mocked back. He was still in an evil mood.

Sakura climbed up the steps to the porch and pulled out her keys. With Touya gone and in his own 'apartment', Sakura usually had the whole house to herself until about four ish. In addition, Touya's place was only consisted of two little rooms with a bed, sink, TV, and desk. The necessities.

"Cool house," Syaoran said lightly, breaking Sakura's daydream.

"Uh... thanks?" Syaoran hardly ever complimented her... in the old Syaoran at least.

They had decided that Syaoran was to stay at her house, since he had never had to do work in his 'life'. At least Touya wasn't there to badger, annoy, and kill.

"Except it could use more class... and mayb-," Syaoran went on and on, just until Sakura left the hallway to go to her room.

"Hey? Fine, leave me here to rot!!" Syaoran called up.

"...," Sakura did not answer... something the rich Syaoran was not used to ignorement. He cautiously followed Sakura up the steps.

"But Kero! He needs help!" Syaoran heard the twinkly voice of Sakura.

"I refuse. I know this Memorier, and he is just... impossible! He would trade 10 years of your life for Syaoran's memories... something I do not agree with!"

It was that... that... monster voice! The one like... a dog? Cat? Stuffed animal?!

"Kero!"

"Sakura!"

"KERO!"

"Uh... only if I get sweets! You need food on the job..."

**THE NEXT DAY.....**

"It's not too late to change your mind of me going to school..." Syaoran said carefully. He squirmed in his school uniform, which he felt looked a little sissy like.

"Your going and it's totally final!" Sakura said with a finished tone.

"In your seats everyone! I have to reannounce our past Syaoran Li, who was in a coma from a speeding car I belive?" Yamiki, the teacher, looked to Syaoran for conformation.

"Uh..." Syaoran took a quick look at Sakura, who was slowly nodding yes.

"Yes! It was TRAGIC! I had to leap out to save a poor little boy! It was _all_ over the news! I'm sure everyone who's anyone saw it!" Syaoran gave a poor dramatic closed eyes look.

"Uh, I saw that! It was _horrible_! You were really noble, Li," Takashi nodded, lying again.

"Well, yes I saw that, too! Well, sit behind Kinomoto, you remember her, I belive?"

* * *

anyway, sorry to cut you all short.. have to go to the school dance ; anyway! REVIEW! or ELSE o.o


	12. Part 2 Syaoran's school day, & the girl

Sorry bout the long delay :D been lazy... and well I have some new ideas for the story. So read up :D

* * *

"Finally... _lunch_," Syaoran said full of relief. This was the one of the only classes that didn't involve thinking. And that was fine with him!

"You really are different. And not in that more improved way either," Sakura said worriedly, taking a seat next to him. Some weird things had been happening while Syaoran was in a coma. In addition, they seemed like Clow Cards or some sort of similar magic. _I'm not so sure that this Syaoran can handle the Li Chosen Ones Clan and the Clow Card magics. It just won't work._

"Hey, I pride myself on difference! I'm not one of the snotty little boys. I just do my own thing!" Syaoran defended himself with what he thought was true just.

"Of course you aren't. You're just a _brat_," Said a smirking voice behind their table.

"I detest that. You know in my 'previous life', as you all say it, I used to totally kick your ass!" Syaoran was obviously lying again, but then again, it was one of his personal traits!

"Ha, as if! You wouldn't last a minute battling a Clow Card or even a failed Li Chosen One descendent!" Eriol crossed his arms smartly.

Syaoran ignored him. He was quite used to those remarks, and he would just wait for his chance to prove this Eriol wrong. He threw the sandwich that was supposed to be lunch into the air. Magic tricks had always been fun to do when bored. He snapped his fingers and the sandwich became a dove, taking perch on Eriol's head.

"WOAH!" Gasps of amazement and surprise filled the lunch area. No one was ever that talented at Seijuu High, except for former college student Touya Kinomoto, that is.

Eriol lifted an eyebrow. He could never resist a challenge. He stood up, and motioning the students sitting at his table to move their lunches, jumped onto the table.

"That looks so amazing Mr. High and mighty Eriol," Syaoran smirked sarcastically.

"I'm not _done_ yet dolt!" Eriol proceeded. He flipped out his staff originally made to control Clow Cards, but for now, he would do a magic trick. He took out Shine, and secretly opened it, emitting glow all over the school.

"OoOoh! It's so beautiful!"

Eriol looked at Syaoran with a look of victory.

"Fool. That was cheating and you know it. I at least used a real magic trick, not that Clow thing!" Syaoran muttered only so that Eriol and he himself could hear.

"I did the smart thing, and you know it," Eriol said smoothly.

"_Smart_," Syaoran muttered sorely.

* * *

**--BRING!!!--**

"What's that? Is lunch over already?" Syaoran questioned Sakura at the sound of the bell.

"No, school's over for today. They have a meeting in the park so they ended school early!" Sakura smiled joyfully.

"Coooool...!" Syaoran smiled a little evily.

"Hey Syaoran, how about we have a duel. Loser takes a dare from the winner. A fair match," Eriol grinned doubley evily.

"Now that is so my style. Where do we battle?" Syaoran was so confident he would win. _I'm so gonna kick is lowly cheating ass!_

"Penguin Park!"

"WhaT? You guys are dueling? Eriol it wouldn't be fair!!!" Sakura pleaded. She knew of the magic Eriol had while Syaoran could only play... well, his way.

"I'll be _fine_! Go play with your dollies or something that you 15 year old girls do." Syaoran sighed. Girls were so impossible.

"I'll come and watch. Just to make sure you guys don't HURT each other." _Guys are so impossible._

The group headed on to Penguin Park. It was sunny, nice, totally not a battle syle kind of day.

"OOOHF!" Syaoran had bumped into a slutty looking girl (A/N: I'm sorry :D)

"Watch it!" Syaoran said angrily.

"I'm sorry, honey!" She draped her hand around Syaoran neck and smiled a little too nicely.

_Honey? Where did that come from?!_ The girl battled her thoughts in her mind.

_OH GOD! GET THIS GIRL OFF ME!_

Syaoran gave a look at Sakura like he was going to die. He wasn't the draping type.

"Well, I'll now surely be on my way. Taa-taah!" She walked away pretty fast, a little bit like skipping, actually.

Syaoran sensed that something was wrong. He felt lighter and a little stupid for some reason.

"HEY! YOU STOLE MY NECKLACE! Syaoran ran after her, grabbing her hand.

"HAND IT OVER, THEIF!_" _Syaoran didn't take well to people who stole his white gold necklace.

"Oh just whatever do you mean?" She gave that sticky, honey smile again.

Syaoran ripped the top part of her shirt away, revealing about 30 necklaces, and not to mention making him look a little pervy.

"Well I NEVER!" The girl stomped her foot angrily.

Syaoran took 10 necklaces away from her.

"I'll take these," Syaoran said importantly.

"What? No! What do you think you're doing?" She looked terribly scared now.

"Taking my necklace and the others for a deposit," Syaoran grinned happily.

"No! Please, I need those to... to save my father..." She started to cry.

"OH PLEASE. How many times have I heard that?" Syaoran shook his head unbelivingly.

"I have heard that, and it was true." Eriol said softly. His father too had been dying. And Eriol himself had become desperate to save his father's life any way possible.

"My name's..."

* * *

Isnt this the longest chappy you've seen me write? well since i had new readers, i give you all a longer chappy! REVIEW please!!! :D anyway, in the review, tell me. What do you want the girl's name to be? nothing too hard to spell please o.o. and she's not a slut ;D just to let you know


	13. Tatiku I don't belive you

Helloooo... sorry for long delay. But I promise I'll make a Christmas special, actually I swear it. I'll start writing it right now ;

* * *

"My name is Tatiku," the young thief said meekly 

"Bah, I don't give a damn _what_ your name is!" Syaoron was still really pissed off.

"Please! Listen to my story! I'll explain my situation, and my father's need," Tatiku said in a pleading voice.

"Her words sound true, unsensitive Syaoron," Eriol said more to himself than to the others. "Maybe we ought to hear her out."

* * *

In another tall castle, not too far from Tatiku and the others, stood a young man of 18 and a black Kero look-alike. 

"Are you really so naïve, dear Eriol? So blinded by your own memories, that you cannot see my dear Tatiku's story?" He gave a shake of his head in a manner of victory, his black cape swirling around himself.

"When do we begin this, master? I do indeed wish to destroy that… that copy of me!" the black Kero shuddered so disgustedly.

"All in good time, Lero… all in good time…"

* * *

"Did she literally have to ROB ME? Even before you _forced_ me to give her one hundred yen!" Syaoron had been robbed in his manner of thought. 

"She had no choice, and she didn't rob you. You gratefully handed it to her," Eriol said brightly.

"You and your accursed magic! You gave me like, generosity or something! Why did she have no choice? And you still owe me that duel!" Syaoron shouted angrily.

"She had a father on the deathbed."

"Why?"

"He was sick."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Syaoron! Do you ever listen to anyone but yourself?" Sakura was really ticked off, and it was beginning to show.

"I prefer first handed answers! And I just really don't believe that girl," Syaoron finished in his way of thinking.

"Well, you better start acting a lot nicer! We're meeting her at the ice cream parlor, tomorrow!" Sakura thought that Tatiku was very nice!

Syaoron froze. No! It COULDN'T be! Would destiny replay its self again? Two lives were already complicated enough!

"Uh… ice cream place?" He was afraid to hear the answer.

"There is… only one around here," Sakura said slowly. _This is not that badass boy of 19 from before…_

_Crap_, _this is fear. It cannot possibly be… love._ Syaoron had thoughts racing through his mind.

"Well now, dear Syaoron! It's alright that we're going to where your last life _ended_ isn't it?" Eriol smirked casually and spoke in a mocking way. How very unsensitive…

"Ended? Eriol, Syaoron, will you just _tell_ me what happened!" Sakura was a little frightened.

"NOTHING OKAY! I just woke up feeling sorry for you!" Syaoron was obviously not about to confess his gentle side, especially with Eriol right behind him.

"Aww… touch aren't we, Syaoron?" Eriol was enjoying the tense situation.

"Shaddup you… senile, camboozled, pompous FOOL!" Syaoron yelled angrily.

Suddenly Eriol snapped up at alert attention.

"Sakura! Something is amiss at the Penguin Park!" Eriol grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

Sakura nodded and picked up the phone.

"I have to get Tomoyo," She explained to a doubtful Eriol, "I promised her," Sakura said in a finished tone.

"What?" Syaoron was not near the verge of memory recovery.

"Just put these on, bring these, remember the words 'Ofuda Paper' and follow us!" Eriol stuffed a green chinese combat hat on his head, a little lopsided too, and threw a green cloak and pants over his hat. Then he stuffed a bunch of ofuda papers into his mouth.

"Mfghy! Yoghysui!" Syaoron yelled angrily, although a little muffled through all the papers and clothing.

* * *

**_IN THE KINOMOTO HOUSEHOLD_**

"Alright! Evil Touya is in college, Fushitaku is working at the University, and the brat,senile old Eriol,and Sakura are out in the wild! ALL THE SWEETS FOR ME!" Kero flew around the kitchen in a frenzy...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tomoyo ( with her video camera ), a finally dressed Syaoron, Sakura, and Eriol stood at the Penguin Park 

"Hey look! Spotlights," Sakura said happily.

"Remember we're here to find the trouble, and why are there spotlights?" Tomoyo was terribly happy that Syaoron was back! Plus, since he was memory past, she could fill his head with some ideas the normal Syaoron wouldn't have!

Apparantly the spotlights 'heard' them. They started to glower angrily and shined their heat and light upon them.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Sakura cried out in panic.  
"NEITHER CAN I!!" Syaoron said equally blinded.  
"I can see perfectly," Eriol said pleasently. He actually had a shield, although Syaoron and Sakura couldn't see it. Actually, they couldn't see anything!

"Well land a damn hand you fool!" Syaoron had no idea what they were doing at this park. Something about catching a card? _Why can't they just grab the damn card and run!_

Sakura was also feeling the same way, although she didn't say it. _He has no sense of fear! It drives me insane!_

"Oh alright... since you asked _soooo_ nicely..." Eriol twirled the magic staff above him fancy-like, and shouted, "The Key that hides forces ofthe Moon!Show your true shape to me! I, Eriol, command you under the contract! Release, Darkness!"

The park became filled with darkness, and it became bitter cold and pitch black.

"ERIOL!! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? THIS IS EVEN WORSE!" Syaoron waved his hands around his eyes, fearing he had become blind.

"Don't worry your little pants off. Watch and learn," Eriol said calmly in his nicely lit shield.

And true to the past Clow's words, the spotlights and darkness clashed, filling the park with normal lighting again.

"Go on, catch it Sakura, while it's stilll distracted!" Eriol was actually enthusiastic for once!

"Go on Sakura! And make it dramatic!" Tomoyo cheered on, still hoping to get a new copy of a film to send into the competition of young directors.

"But, it's not a Clow Card is it?" Sakura had plenty of questions to ask after this!

"Doesn't matter... just catch it!" Eriol was a little exasperated now.

"Fine... The Key that hides forces of stars! Return to the way you were ment to be, I, Sakura, command you under contract! Return!"

Eriol took the darkness away, and the card flowed back into Sakura's hand.

"The spotlight? Is this truly a Clow Card? I thought I caught them all!" Sakura was totally confused now.

Eriol studied the card and finally said, " It's just a cheap remake. It seems to be just a puny challange I guess," Eriol said with a shrug.

**IN THE CASTLE**

"A cheap remake? Well now, we shall see how you like my next cards. The Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom (A/N: little wolf is translated from Syaoron, and cherry blossom is Sakura) will have trouble. As I, the Memorier, will be sure you do!

**NEXT DAY...**

"Syaoron stop stalling! What's with you," Sakura pushed him to the bathroom in the apartment.

"I don't think we should go. Let's just invite her to come here," He said brightly in a fake cheery voice.

"I thought you didn't like her! In that case, I'll go call her!" Sakura bounced to the living room.

_Phew..._

"So who lives here?" Tatiku asked curiously.

Sakura and Syaoron looked at one another. Syaoron didn't have a clue that it was his apartment!

"Me," Sakura said.  
"Me," Syaoron said, at the same time as Sakura.

"I mean it's not me," They said again at the same time.

"I see... you're both **_living together_**! how sweet," she said in a mushy tone.

"NO WE AREN'T!" They looked helplessly at one another.

"Sure," Tatiku said with a wink.

"Uh... I'll get the tea," Syaoron said in a small voice, getting up to go to the kitchen.

He put the tea pot on the stove and said, " Okay... what do I do now?" He looked at the stove and thought helplessly. He had never had to make his own tea! He had maids and cooks to do that!

_Oh yeah... I need water_...

He took the pot back and filled it with tap water.  
_Now was it supposed to be tap water? Or do I boil the tea leaves first..._  
He took a look around... tea leaves...  
_Ah, there they are... maybe I boil both at the same time? Sure... It'll probably save me some time too!_

He put the pot with water and tea leaves in it back onto the stove.  
_Okay... turn on the stove... something about gas and this knob here_...  
He checked the stove. A bunsen burner type...  
_Oh yeah, **that's gonna work well**... _

The stove only went onto medium, so he just took a look around the apartment. He came upon a room that actually looked lived in at a point. His room.

The dark bluebed sheets were all made, the pillows all aranged nicely, and a patchwork of a wolf above the bed. (A/N: Imagine it like, the room is not just one big square. where the bed is, the celing above it is sloped down, like a slide.)  
Syaoron took the patch and studied it.  
_Not bad. Not like anyone I know can do it. I wonder if **I** did it! Hmm..._  
He placed it back and sat at the desk.  
_OOoh... a journal. Hm..._

He flipped it to a random page, and out fell a letter. He read it to himself and made several comments...

_Syaoron Dear, _(Since when was it NAME, then DEAR?)

_I have heard of an accident. Not suprisingly you aren't dead. (_Is this woman mad?) _Well, you maxed out my credit cards again on who-knows-what_ (Hahahah... I bet I splurged on some fancy junk...)_ Hopefully you will come back to Hong Kong when you read this letter... The Clan Grandfather is quite upset indeed. _(Grandfather?)_ If you have read this letter, call me back. You know my number, and make sure that the Cherry Blossom remains safe._(Why?)_You know why. _(oh. Well that doesn't help...)

_Sincerely,  
Your Mother. _(egad!)

Syaoron put the letter back into it's place, and picked the journal up again, flipping through the pages.

_Hm. This isn't my diary. This is... SAKURA KINOMOTO? Who has a last name like Kinomoto?_

_Oh my gosh. I knew it. I knew Syaoron would do something foolish! And it's all my fault! I... never got to tell him how I feel. What if I never get another chance? Oh please, power of the cards! Help me!_

"Intresting entry...," Syaoron said slowly.

"What's taking you so lo-," Sakura froze in midsentance, flipping her eyes from the open journal in Syaoron's hands to the calm and cool face of Syaoron.

"Just... looking. I haven't read a word if that's what you're thinking," Syaoron said normally.

_He probably wasn't... He looks to calm for that._

"Well, come on then... We're going to go bowling or something with Tatiku." Sakura motioned for him to follow.

"Oh cool! I'm totally great at bowling," Syaoron said in a boasting voice.

* * *

wooooh! a pretty long chappy, if i say so myself ; anyway, review review!

New Characters: Tatiku, the young 'thief' tried to steal Syaoron's necklace, although she already knew he would catch her. There is a plot there, because she is working with the Memorier.

Kentai Magician: A mysterious man of 18 seeks revenge against Syaoron and Sakura for a reason .

Lero: Kero remake. whether kero or lero was made first is a mystery.


	14. bowling

hello hello. i know. very... very. long time, for such a short chappy. forgive me!!!

* * *

"Well, come on then... We're going to go bowling or something with Tatiku." Sakura motioned for him to follow. 

"Oh cool! I'm totally great at bowling," Syaoron said in a boasting voice.

* * *

The gang walked outside to find flurries of snow rushing past their bodies. 

Syaoron stared in astonishment - he was only wearing a shirt, while Sakura and Tatiku were wearing coats and mittens.

"And noone told me about this hurricane of flooding snow," Syaoron asked in fury, brandishing his arms in exageration.

"You should have known. We did drive in a car, and the car has windows while we got here," Sakura looked at him in a sense of oh-my-god-you're-dumb.

"Well... in my time, it was summer. We never had winter. Because your world has cold feelings. We just have a sense of revenge." Syaoron looked back at the now timid Sakura. He had struck a spot of tremor and unfriendliness.

The walked to the bowling alleys in silence. Not one of them wanted to say anything.

**BRING!!**

"How may I help you children today?" A portly man stood behind the counter of the bowling place, smiling as if he loved his job.

"Uh... 3 rounds of bowling only." (A/N: i have never .. played.. bowling. i dont know what you call it XD) Tatiku looked awfully familiar with the game...

"Ha. Watch the pro at this game," Syaoron boasted.

Syaoron took his "stance" and threw the ball wildly, but ended up throwing it behind him. He winced and gave a sheepish smile as the ball killed some innocent cups of soda.

"I never said I played this in my old life," Syaoron muttered scornfully, plopping down on a seat behind them.

"Well, you never did play in this life, either," Sakura snickered.

They carried on like that, Syaoron losing the whole way, and soon arrived home by their selves.

* * *

srry. this is mega short, but i've been spending most of the time writing the christmas fanfic. XD. later days 


	15. Christmas Special PART ONE

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!! wheee. Finally XD

* * *

Syaoran wrapped his scarf around himself tightly, even though he already had a huge jacket on. Blizzards were swirling outside madly, yet Sakura had somehow managed to send Kero (in his true form of course) over to Syaoran's apartment. 

"Sakura needs you there," was all that Kero would say.

"_Girls, they have such problems," _Syaoran said in his mind.

"Hey! Wait u, Kero-chan!" Syaoran trotted after the yellow wolf-like creature, starting off into the distance.

Kero winced at the sound of the pet name, but didn't speak, just kept walking.

"Dude, are you giving me the ice? Cause I so did not do anything! Well, at least recently…" Syaoran's thoughts wandered elsewhere. He suddenly observed the unemotional Kero, and noticed something.

"Hey, your amulet is black instead of yellow like before…" Syaoran stared at Kero interestedly. Kero just looked uneasy and kept walking faster.

They walked in silence after that, each one occupied with their own thoughts. Before they knew it, they reached a large mansion on top of a ghastly hill. It looked rather menacing…

"Climb on," Kero said softly.

"DUDE! You sound… _feminine,_" Syaoran patted Kero's head and climbed on. But, surprise-surprise! Syaoran's hand was covered with yellow gunk and Kero's head was black!

"DUDE! You're like… _shedding!!!_" Syaoran was proud that he had finally come to a final conclusion.

Kero did a LARGE sweat drop.

"You are sooo dense, you know? Just not what I think Li Chosen One material would be," Kero said disappointedly. He flew up toward the top of the large mansion.

"Yet according to your past years, you are not the way you are depicted as. What happened to you?" Kero looked at Syaoran and gave a tilt of his head.

"I didn't know Sakura lived here!" Syaoran obviously had not been listening to a word that Kero had said.

The large wolf gave a cry of anguish as they finally reached the top of the mansion. He shoved Syaoran in the dark, eerie room.

"Wow, Kero! Awesome interior, well… at least better than that green that Eriol makes me wear!

"Stop… calling me… Kero. I'm Lero! I'm the TRUE form of Kero." Lero spun around happily in the darkened room, lit only by a single candle.

"Erm… alright then," Syaoran looked at Lero strangely.

Suddenly, from beneath the shadows of the room, came the outline of a face!

"Ah… Syaoran. I didn't think you would come," the man said in a surprised tone.

"Master! You know I would never abandon you!" Lero quickly bowed at the man's feet, suddenly popping back into a similar form of Kero when he turned plushie-like! Except that he was black and wearing a red cape, there was no difference!

"It is not that I think you unfaithful, dear Lero, you are quite trustful. It's just surprising that this novice plan worked. If this easy thing worked, our job shall be quite easy." The man's evil feelings caused the flame of the candle to flicker vigorously.

"Right, '_Faithful Lero_'," Syaoran mimicked in a babyish tone and continued, "and who are you, oh-so-dark-looking-man?" Syaoran had never felt fear, he only feared fear itself. (A/N: Sorry. Did that sound too much like Harry Potter? XD)

The man stepped out of the shadows and removed his hood.

"F... Fa… FATHER?" Syaoran stepped back and could not disclose the gasp he emitted.

He willed himself to run, but he felt paralyzed. All he could do was stare with his feet glued to the floor. Of course, if he went into logical thinking, this man could only be 19! His father had been... well around 35... It was not possible. He would not make it possible!

* * *

**HISTORY**

Syaoran's father in his old life that had lived with his mother was actually a step-father. His real father had been brutal. Abusive.Syaoran hated him. He was always there, but only there to hurt them!He vanished one day, and it was then that Syaoran promised himself he would never be helpless again. He wouldn't allow people to hurt. But he had soon forgot about protecting people when he received power form his way. He had soon become a victim… a slave to power…

**END HISTORY XD

* * *

**

"Father? Dear boy! I only wish for you to… avenge a certain Cherry Blossom. We needn't become Father and Son!" The man chuckled softly, as if he had heard the funniest thing ever. He stepped closer to Syaoran, reaching out to hold his head.

"NO!" Syaoran shielded his face with his arms and ducked down, trying to hide himself.

"Dear boy! I am not going to harm you… although you are wise to bow in my spectacular presence," the man said thoughtfully, immersed in his thoughts.

"NO! No matter what life, you were… still cruel! You left us! Mother and me! Do you know how hard she worked? Then I became laughing-stock to the school!" Syaoran was mad… angry.

"I'm not your Syaoran! It's NOT me..." Syaoran went back into quiet mode, while the man blinked in surprise, the loud yell from the small boy was scary...

"Pray… do tell your tale," the man said patiently, legs crossed in a chair and face in surprise.

"I… I was in a coma. And I dreamed of a past life or whatever Eriol calls it," Syaoran said quickly, looking up at the mysterious man. No change in expression at all!

"I woke up. And I'm here. Only this guy named The memorier can bring back my memory…. Isn't that such a stupid name," Syaoran laughed, trying to lift the mood, but actually making it much worse.

"I AM THE MEMORIER!" the man stood up and yelled at the small boy, slapping his hand on the table – loudly.

"I… I'm so sorry! It… it's actually a really cool name… with a nice ring to it," Syaoran laughed meekly, falling into a ducking position.

The Memorier sat down, trying to regain his composure. Suddenly, a brilliant plan came into mind. Yes! It was unfolding, and yes... there was the master idea! The one that would solve the whole thing... in fact, he would be hitting two birds with one stone!

"I have… a proposition." The Memorier smiled... a twisted smile like he was trying to look kind, which didn't work. Not at all.

Syaoran stood up again, lifting his head a little, still scared.

"P…Proposition?"

"Indeed. For the return of your, memory. However, there is a small small price to pay," The Memorier's voice faltered a little, as if unsure of speaking to him.

"_What if the plan does not work? No... don't be silly. You ARE The Memorier. The one bestowed with the powers. You shall see it fit._" The Memorier reassured himself in his mind, and it worked.

"Really? Fath – I mean, sir, you would do that? For me?" Syaoran's face finally lit up for once at the thought of truly knowing who he was.

"Indeed. However, likeI said, there is aprice. The Cherry Blossom must be brought to me." The Memorier smiled – a very evilly lit smile. His mind jumped at the thought of no Cherry Blossom, and how he would get his hands on those Clow Cards. Yes... the plan was about to come into action.

Suddenly, Lero burst in, full of rage and undoubtly angry at what he thought was the Master's stupidity.

"BUT SIR! No memory? None at ALL? How are we to know he is capable of the job?" Lero was a fretty one, unlike Kero was, who only thought of the sweets he would get.

"Be still, my pet! Have faith! The plan is to be put in action and quite soon at that," The man said in quite a soothing voice.

"Wait! Hold the phone – actually, hang it up! Dude, this chick is pretty hot – why should I hand her to you," Syaoran said, peering at the man suspiciously.

"_He's a dirty old man,"_ Syaoran's mind exclaimed.

The Memorier took a step back, putting his hood on again.

"Wha! No, I just, I mean… Er… NO! Just.. Just bring her here!"

"And why should I believe you?"

The memorier gave a sly grin.

"Let me show you a memory. One of the Cherry Blossom and you... something I think will change your mind," The Memorier said in an evil tone.

Syaoran suddenly perceived a memory of him. He remembered losing the spot of being Clow Card Master to Sakura. He was disgraced by the 6 Elders of the Li Clan. Shame…

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. THAT WITCH!

"_She was just using me! So I would help her get new cards! How convinent that I lose my memory at this time!!"_ Syaoran was angry!

"I'll do it!"

* * *

**AT THE KINOMOTO HOUSEHOLD**

"What's wrong, Sakura?" A worried Tomoyo hugged the wide-eyed girl sitting in her chair, limply holding a brush.

"I felt something. Like... someone didn't like me..." Sakura's voice was soft and sad, very unlike her usual perky tone.

Kero flew over and felt her head.

"Well, no fever... it's probably the Love Card that's warning you. I'll check it out with Yue when the time is right," Kero said, munching on some of the delecious cookies Tomoyo always had in her house.

"Now, now, Sakura. There is _noone_ who wouldn't like you that is in their right mind! So let's go! I have some NEW COSTUMES!!!" Tomoyo gave a glazed eye look, sparkly with the happiness of Sakura and Syaoran in her new movie.

Sakura and Kero did a quick sweat drop... Tomoyo was so dedicated!

"_Yay! He's back! And what a great plot I'll have! I'll call it... The Series of Memories! No! Feelings and Thoughts! No... that didn't sound good... Well... I'll get a title!" _Tomoyo was so cheery!

The sparkling Tomoyo pushed a doubtful Sakura into a room with lots of plastic models, the latest sewing machines, and lots and lots of cloth. The room was dedicated especially for her by her mother, a rich buisnesswoman. Tomoyo's lifewas quite the opposite of Sakura's life - Sakura had no mother, and Tomoyo had no father. Such sad tales...

"Try this one on! It's new!" Tomoyo threw a red and golden dress with a matching head band on Sakura.  
"PHWEE?" Sakura looked left and right.  
"OH! And especially this one! I got the idea off a new booklet!" Tomoyo threw a brown and light blue outfit containing a brown skirt, light blue halter-top, and a brown and blue light jacket.  
"PHWEEEE??!" Sakura held both outfits in each hand.  
"And you SIMPLY must try this one! I made the colors to match your eyes!!" Tomoyo yet again threw a green short dress toward Sakura.  
"PEWHEHEHE?!" Sakura's voice was muffled by the outfit that was on top of her head...

This continued for... well let's just say about 30 more outfits... and soon, Sakura was draped in so many costumes, that she looked like a pile of laundry!

"Hmm... dearest, just try one at a time!" Tomoyo turned around and saw the big pile.

"Hohohohoho!!" Tomoyo's bell like voice always had a way of making people smile...

Kero took off the few outfits that were on her head so she could say, "Tomoyo! You didn't have to make SO many!"

"Well... better to be prepared... for the Chronicles of Memories! Hey! That's a pretty cool title, don't you think," Tomoyo winked.

"Tomoyooooo!!!"

* * *

anyyywayyy. it's alot shorter than i thought. oO Oo sorry. anyway. there's gonna be a part 2. and btw... the story is coming to an end! everyone gasp! GASP! review review! 


	16. meep

oo this story is ended. im not writing anymore > not that i think my stories were good anyway. ( anyway. srry oO baii....


End file.
